As a prior art maximum length linearly recurring sequence generator (hereinbelow called M sequence generator) there is known that described in Japanese Publication No. 60-122071 filed June 5, 1985 by the same applicant.
However in the system described in that application, in which the initial information for the sequence generation is set in an M sequence generator using software by means of a microprocessor, the time necessry for the setting is determined by the processing speed of the microprocessor. For this reason, this system is not adequate for a system, for which the tolerable setting the time is limited.